Emerald Shrine
Emerald Shrine is the twelfth and the last area in Cactus McCoy and The Curse of Thorns. It is also the second and the last temple-themed area. This area contains a secret labyrinth and a boss fight with Hex Hatfield. The player does not have to go through the labyrinth section to finish this area, but to be able to find all of the treasures, this section bears vital importance. Without the labyrinth section, it can be said that this is the shortest area in the game as after the first section, the boss fight with Hex Hatfield quickly starts. Challenges in this area *Sidetracked *Let's Get This Over With *Fisticuffs Finale *Combo Master *Showdown Survivor Locations of the treasures Getting the Treasures requires you to use the vases. You can afford to break two, so you shouldn't have to worry too much. It will probably be helpful to eliminate any threats first, so kill all of the Enemigos in the first room (the room the vases). Then, round up all of the vases (except the first two) and take them to the right side of the room, depositing them under the platform that's lowest to the ground (see picture), which looks line an upside-down 'T'. Chest 1 Grab a vase, jump onto a vase, and then jump onto the T platform discussed above (see picture). Make sure to always leave a vase placed by the T platform, since you'll need to be getting onto it again later. Drop the vase (without breaking it) onto the platform, then jump onto the vase, then jump right to grab the ladder rung. Jump from there to the right onto the platform with the first Chest. Emerald Shrine Chest 1.png|Chest 1 Chest 2 Jump down to the ground, grab another vase, jump onto another vase, then jump onto the T platform. Jump onto the vase on the T platform (it should still be there from when you got Chest 1), then jump to the platform to the left. Jump left to the next platform, then the next one, and drop the vase there. Jump down to the ground, grab another vase, get onto the T platform, jump off its vase, then jump across the platforms to the reach the vase you left. Jump onto it, then the next platform, and keep going until you reach another T platform that is high than you (you should've passed one that was lower than you). Drop the vase there, get on it, jump up to the T platform, then go left until you reach the platform with the second Chest. Emerald Shrine Chest 2.png|Chest 2 Chest 3 Jump down to the ground, go right, grab a vase, and repeat the process to get to Chest 2. Once there, continue left until you reach an area you can't jump across. Drop the vase, then use it to reach the higher platform. Continue left, and take the higher platform when it seems you can choose from two platforms. Continue left, jump to the ladder, and then go into the next room. At the beginning of the maze, go left, then drop down through all ten platforms. Go right until you hit the wall, then go down all eleven platforms until you hit the floor. Run left, and there's Chest 3. Emerald Shrine Chest 3.png|Chest 3 Chest 4 This Chest is tricky. To make this easy to explain, start at the beginning of the maze (where you can go into the other room). Go left, then drop down through all ten platforms. Go right until you hit the wall, then go down six platforms. Run left, then go up four platforms. Run left and stop at the first set of platforms you reach. Go down all five and go left. Go down the four platforms you reach, then go left. Go up the six platforms you reach, go right, and then down five platforms. Go right, then up four platforms. Go right again, then up the three platforms you reach. Go left, down a platform, left a little bit more, and there's Chest 4! Emerald Shrine Chest 4.png|Chest 4 Chest 5 To make this easy to explain, start at the beginning of the maze (where you can go into the other room). Go left, then drop down through all ten platforms. Go right until you hit the wall, then go up three platforms. Go left. Drop down through the two platforms, run left, and jump up onto the platform at the far left. You can now go up or right. Go up, run left, jump up the three platforms, and there's Chest 5. Emerald Shrine Chest 5.png|Chest 5 Introduced weapons None, but the pistol that Hex Hatfield uses in his boss fight at the end of the level can be unlocked by getting all badges in the game. Category:Levels Category:Cactus McCoy and The Curse of Thorns Category:Temple Themed